Blanco y negro
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: El mundo está lleno de gente que odia y que ama, que blanco y que negro. Tumbado en su cama descubrió con amargura que si su padre es un héroe y miente, no es tan heroico. Que los héroes no mienten. Que los héroes no existen. Tercera generación. Viñetas.
1. Mentiras

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todos los derechos a quienes correspondan.

Serie de viñetas cortitas sobre la tercera generación, sobre todas esas cosas que odiamos incluso en las personas a las que estamos más unidas afectuosamente.

**Blanco y negro**

**Mentiras.**

Le habían dicho que si, al final, era seleccionado para Slytherin –porque podía suceder– nada iba a cambiar.  
Las casas no cambian personas y las personas no cambian por las casas, le habían dicho hasta el hartazgo. Él les había creído, porque un héroe como su padre no mentía. Mentir va en contra de los principios y las reglas de un héroe. Y una persona que ha _salvado el mundo_ es indudablemente un héroe.

Albus creía que lo peor que podría suceder era tener que tolerar a James por el resto de su vida con sus bromas y fastidios. ¡Cuánto se había equivocado!

Todo el mundo hablaba sobre ello, sobre él. Lo seguían los murmullos a media voz pronunciados por las malas lenguas, por los desconfiados, los rencorosos, los ignorantes, los temerosos y los envidiosos. Y los Gryffindor.

Se hablaba mucho sobre _Potter el Slytherin_, y todos sus primos le habían demostrado de una forma u otra, que no les gustaba el destino del varón menor de la tía Ginny.

El tío Ron le había dirigido una mueca (cuando bajó del tren para las vacaciones de Navidad), que solo era comparable con la vez que su tía Muriel fue invitada a cenar a La Madriguera para conocer a Rose y Hugo... (ugh).  
Todos los demás habían intentado _consolarlo. _Pero si ir a Slytherin no fuera algo malo, entonces nadie intentaría consolarlo.

–Yo soy Slytherin –sentenció, interrumpiendo al tío Ron durante la cena de Navidad, en su discurso anti-Slytherins. Las conversaciones se acallaron de pronto y Albus vio cómo algunos de sus primos se codeaban entre ellos para llamarse la atención. –Y a mí me gusta Slytherin. –habló de nuevo, haciendo retintín en _la_ _palabra de Voldemort_. Era consciente de que todos lo miraban.

Los miró a todos también. Hizo una mueca y se levantó de la mesa.

–Con permiso. –siseó. Y lo hizo a propósito, claro.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. No se sentía exactamente bien.

–Al…

Se dio vuelta por instinto. Harry estaba parado en el descanso de la escalera y se preparaba para comenzar otro discurso condescendiente. Albus sonrió con amargura:

–No. –lo cortó. –Cuando dijiste que nada iba a cambiar...Mentiste. _Me_ mentiste.

Se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso comer pastel.

Tumbado en su cama descubrió con amargura que si su padre es un héroe y miente, no es tan heroico. Que los héroes no mienten. Que los héroes no existen.

…

_¡Hey, you, el botoncito de abajo quiere socializar!_

_La idea del título es esta: es una ironía (y una contradicción). Se dice que se quiere blanco o se quiere negro. Que hay que elegir una cosa o la otra, que no se puede todo junto. Pero en todas esas personas que más amamos hay mínimamente algo que no nos gusta. No hay blanco o negro, hay blanco y negro. Los queremos, pero sus actitudes (por una u otra razón), no siempre nos gustan.  
El mundo no es sólo blanco o negro. A veces es gris, a veces de colores, y a veces, blanco y negro._

_flowery. _


	2. Sangre

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Blanco y Negro.**

(Sangre.)

A todo el mundo le gusta heredar. La gente hereda dinero, casas, joyas, reliquias familiares. Hereda terrenos, empresas, negocios, puestos de trabajo y más privilegios.

Pero también hereda apellidos, pasados, culpas, rasgos, costumbres, culturas, idiomas. Y sangre.

El legado que Draco Malfoy le dejó a su hijo Scorpius, si no es el más importante, es el que más peso tiene. Es ese que lo acompaña a donde vaya y del que no podrá deshacerse.

Carga con el apellido que acarrea el rechazo y las miradas, con un pasado que no es el suyo, repleto de errores que él no cometió. Y carga con eso de la sangre.

No sangre de esa roja y espesa que todos tenemos, el banquete de mosquitos y vampiros. Sangre pura, que es más valiosa. Sangre _limpia_.

Está orgulloso, claro, es un gran privilegio que no tienen todos (por ejemplo, los Potter, que son mestizos). Pero por todos esos privilegios es un marginado.

–Padre… –dice una tarde. Sólo están ellos dos.

– ¿Sí? –pregunta Draco sin prestarle demasiada atención.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto hiciste?

Draco mira a su hijo, ese de las palabras serias, balanceándose sobre los pies, mirando el suelo como pensando en si había escogido las palabras correctas. Frunce el ceño, no quiere comprender.

–Mmm…

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos odia _tanto_? ¿Qué pasó?

Y ese _¿qué pasó?_ No es en realidad un _¿qué pasó?_ Es un_ ¿qué hiciste?_ Y Draco lo sabe. Por Merlin que lo sabe.

Esta vez no hubo tribunal, no hubo veritaserum, no hubo amenazas, ni vergüenza, ni malas formas. Esta vez eran él, sentado en la comodidad del sillón, y ese muchachito alto y serio.

Pero a Draco Malfoy nunca le había costado tanto sincerarse y confesar.

…

_Si llegaste hasta aquí y no dejas un review, la gente va a maltratar a Scorpius por ser un Malfoy…_

_(y si alguien maltrata a Scorp, te voy a morder ¬¬_

_xD bueno, no exactamente…mejor, olvídenlo…) _

_flowery_


	3. Ignorancia

Disclaimer: Escribo sin fines de lucro. Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de Jotaká, y de quienes se hagan responsables (yo no, pero ya me gustaría…)

**Ignorancia.**

Es la muchacha más inteligente del curso y presume de saberlo todo.  
(Todo lo que figura en los libros de texto, claro)

Lee desde los cinco años y lee mucho. Lee porque le gusta aprender, porque quiere conocer, porque quiere que su madre esté orgullosa de ella, porque quiere hablar sabiendo de lo que habla, y porque le gusta leer. Pero sobre todo, porque odia no saber.

Ahora, diez primaveras después de su primer libro, cree que no quedan muchos misterios para ella (porque es inteligente como su madre y abraza sus éxitos como lo hacía su padre cuando –rara vez– podía presumir de algo que no hubiera hecho antes –o mejor– su mujer, su mejor amigo o sus hermanos).

Se siente como si hubiera recorrido el mundo: sabe cómo preparar felix felicis y poción multijugos, sabe hacer un patronus que parece casi corpóreo (puede jurar que la última vez casi vio algo), puede transformar su baúl en un baúl extra-grande (y extra es minimizar la exageración de la amplitud) y puede leer _Historia de Hogwarts_ en runas de corrido.  
Pero odia descubrirse una ignorante en campos como el amor.

Uno no puede aprender todo de un libro. Hay que afianzarse con la práctica, pero Rose se cree buena en eso también.  
Hay cosas, como el amor, que uno jamás conocerá en un libro. (Bueno, de hecho, ella puede refutar eso porque _sencillamente hay libros que enamoran_), pero técnicamente, un libro jamás podrá instruirte en el amor.  
Y Rose, sobre amor no sabe nada.

Es algo raro, porque de pronto un día se queda mirando a Scorpius y su arrogancia, y se le antoja atractivo, y le gusta la forma que siempre lleva la camisa, y cómo le queda el verde.  
Ha descubierto que le gustan rubios, que el gris es un color curioso para los ojos, que conoce (pero por casualidad) el perfume predilecto del mejor amigo de Albus. Y que le gusta. (El perfume, no Albus. Ni mucho menos Scorpius).

Se atribuye todos estos descubrimientos recientes a su virtud de ser observadora y detallista. Pero una noche de insomnio, de esas en las que uno no puede dormir porque está pensando en otra cosa y por no querer pensar, da muchas vueltas en la cama y acaba pensando lo mismo; se da cuenta de que no, de que hay, de que _tiene que haber_ algo más.

Y él pasa y ella no hace más que mirarlo disimuladamente. Y él mira el pizarrón y ella quiere creer que la está mirando; y él se acerca y su estómago se cierra en un nudo marinero.

Él habla y ella titubea, él sonríe y ella se sonroja, el abre los ojos y ella está allí para mirarlos.  
Y lo ve pasearse por los jardines con Lily y se siente _celosa_.

Scorpius es un idiota. Pero sabe sobre el amor. Se nota que tiene experiencia, que es un diplomático, un experto en la materia.  
Y Rose, sobre amor no sabe nada.

…

_Uuf, mi primer Rose/Scorp, y Drehn sabe qué tan mal me cae esa Weasley pelirroja, pero bueeno… alguna vez iba a pasar. No acepto comentarios sobre todas las aptitudes de Rose como pareja de Scorpius (¡ni de Teddy!)_

_(Bueno, no, mentira, acepto todo tipo de comentario…técnicamente. Pero Rose me cae mal, y nadie ha podido lograr lo contrario; si crees que convencerme es una causa encomiable, entonces, deja un review xDD y si crees que no, y Rose no te agrada, entonces deja un review y yo te envío bombones ^^)_

_Tachen todo lo anterior, que estoy tonta porque publiqué mucho._

_Un beso enorme~_

_flowery_


	4. Superioridad

Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká.

Blanco & Negro.

**Superioridad**

Fue hace una semana. Hace exactamente siete días, él la besó.

Ella iba de pasada, él venía muy decidido. Ella ya se había resignado y él jugaba a ganar. La sujetó por el antebrazo, le rodeó la cintura y la besó.

Como en todo, Scorpius Malfoy iba sin complicaciones; pero Lily quería algo serio, algo bien. Ella quería el derecho, quería que él dejara de coquetear con otras y jugar con ella. Quería tener el control y no ser la del montón.

Odiaba verlo pasar con la certeza de que él la había visto incluso antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia; odiaba cuando la ignoraba, cuando seguía de largo, cuando le sonreía con pedantería y se marchaba a dormir.

Odiaba su desinterés.

Siete días lo esperó. Pero ni uno más. No, señores, Lily Potter se cansó de esperar.  
Por tanto, busca cruzarlo en las mazmorras.

Él iba de pasada, ella venía muy decidida. Él iba de indiferente y ella jugaba a ganar. Lo empujó contra la pared fría y húmeda, y lo besó. Fue un beso para hacerse notar, un beso de _acá estoy yo_. Un beso que ha esperado siete días para ser.

–Odio tu complejo de superioridad. –sentenció ella, beso va, beso viene. Él rió entre dientes.

–Odio tu apellido.

–Odio tu indiferencia.

–Odio…

–Me encanta esa sonrisa.

…

_Bueno, digamos que perdí todo lo que tenía escrito, pero digamos que la cosa va queriendo y que voy reescribiendo de a poquito muchas cosas._

_Si querés que Scorpius se quede con Lily, deja un review. Si querés que Scorpius se quede con Rose, también dejá un review. Y si querés que Scorpius se quede con Albus, no hay problema, dejá un review._

_xDD  
El próximo es de James Sirius._

_Un besote enorme (LL)_


	5. Legados

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de Rowling :)

**Legados**

James sabe que hubo, que existió alguna vez un Sirius. Y que existió un James desentendido de él.

Pero no hubo ningún James Sirius antes.

La gente no entiende la importancia y lo difícil que es eso de los legados. Es como cuando Fred lo llama y James sabe que sus abuelos, su padre y también el tío George, están esperando que su primo le diga _Cornamenta_, en vez de _James_. Cuando él es James, sólo James. (De acuerdo, no sólo James, es James Sirius).

Ha oído historias maravillosas de esos prodigiosos. Le han contado que eran mejores amigos, que eran hermanos, que eran cuatro, que eran héroes.

Le han dicho que hacían travesuras inigualables, que eran carismáticos, que podían con el mundo.

Y sus nombres le pesan, porque él no es nada de eso. Pero lo intenta, claro, porque papá se esfuerza mucho por fruncir el ceño y a su madre le sale muy natural eso de estremecer a los vecinos con sus gritos. Pero él no se da cuenta que le brillan los ojos y ella no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando cree que su niño no la mira.

James (y Fred también), sabe que es algo duro eso de los legados. James y Fred, James y Fred. Si les preguntan a sus abuelos, ellos dicen Fred y George, y si le preguntaran a su padre, él diría James y Sirius.

Pero ninguno se da cuenta. No son Fred y George, ni tampoco James y Sirius. Son James y Fred, Fred y James.

No eran, y tal vez no lo fueran nunca, Fred y George, ni James y Sirius, pero al menos lo iban a intentar; ellos eran James y Fred, y como James y Fred deberían recordarlos.

–James, no quiero volver a ver más cartas de la Directora McGonagall que hable sobre tu mal comportamiento, ¿entendido? –le dice su madre, avanzando por la estación King's Cross; como ya es cotidiano en sus vidas, se les ha hecho tarde.

–Y eso incluye dejar los inodoros al sitio que pertenecen y en su estado natural. –prosigue su padre.

Ambos están serios y James sabe que se juega un verano de castigos.

–No te quiero en el bosque, ni armando competencias de duelo, ni aventurándote a nadar con sirenas otra vez –señaló su madre, enumerando con los dedos.

–El bosque prohibido está, como su nombre lo indica, prohibido, y no puedes montar hipogrifos sin consentimiento expreso de un profesor, ni molestar a Scorpius con lazo del diablo. –continuó su padre, exasperado.

James puso los ojos en blanco. El tren amenaza con marcharse y él se apresura a subirse a bordo, tras dejar que su madre lo besara a su antojo. (Esa mujer nunca entendería que había reputaciones que cuidar y mantener).

Su padre le hizo una seña y él se asomó por la ventanilla.

–James, ¿me prometes que te portarás bien este año?

El tren comenzó su marcha. James sonrió.

–No puedo mentir, papá, lo siento. Pero ¡te juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

…

_Si no dejas un review, las intenciones de Jamie jamás serán buenas (incluso para con vos)._


	6. Indiferencia

Disclaimer: Ni siquiera el peor de los defectos de Teddy me pertenece. Y ustedes lo saben.

Para **Drehn, **para que siga insistiendo en imposibles y revolucionándome los pairings.

**Indiferencia**

Teddy ha estado en su vida desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos.

Él ya estaba allí, en su vida, y le preparaba el desayuno, sabiendo que tomaba leche y que esos y no aquellos, eran los cereales que comía (porque los _aquellos_ eran de James).

Jugaban juntos todo tipo de juegos, y volaban juntos en escoba, en la de Teddy, claro.  
Veían películas muggles y leían cuentos, desde los muggles que la tía Hermione le regalaba, hasta los de Beedle el Bardo que le arrancaban una sonrisa fugaz a su padre que decía que el mundo podía ser (era, de hecho) mejor.

Y como si todo aquello no bastara, ellos compartían La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna como su cuento favorito. Era de ambos, de los dos.

Ella lo había visto primero, y primero, también, había sido _su_ niña.

O eso era antes que el terremoto Victoire amenazara sus vidas.

Ahora Teddy pasa por su lado y no se da cuenta, la mira pero no la ve, la oye pero no la escucha.

Y durante las reuniones familiares en La Madriguera, ellos consiguen escaparse de las miradas de los adultos, se esconden en el patio de atrás y allí se besan. Victoire lo envuelve con sus brazos blancos como el talco, Teddy enreda sus dedos en la cabellera rubia rojiza de su prima más linda.

Manos acá, manos allá y muchos besos.

Y ninguno se da cuenta de que Lily está allí y que los mira.

…

_Nota para Drehn: Ni creas que porque caí ante el Teddy/Lily, va a suceder algo nada similar con Rose. _

_Fin de la Nota para Drehn xDD_

_Si llegaste hasta acá y me dejas un review, el conejo de pascua te recompensará. Y en grande y marmolado._

_¡Heeey! Nos queda uno solo. El próximo es el último. Qué pena. (Recién me doy cuenta)._

_Felices pascuas, people :)_


	7. Desconsideración

Disclaimer: Ustedes saben y yo sé que nada de lo que pueden reconocer me pertenece.

ÚLTIMO :)_  
_

**Desconsideración**

Vic se acaba de pelear con su madre y está irritable otra vez.

A Teddy le gusta jugar a ser comprensible y fingir que sí, que _está bien_, que _no te preocupes, Vic, todo estará bien_.

–A veces me gustaría que ellos no estuvieran –resopla, y lo dice a la ligera. Teddy sabe que nunca, jamás lo diría enserio. Ella no sabe lo que significa eso.

Y quizás es por eso que a Teddy le enfurece tanto. Ella no se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirándola, ni tampoco de que el color de su cabello ha cambiado sin que él lo deseara.

–No vuelvas a decir eso –gruñe, y de pronto lo hace muy serio, con una severidad que ella no conoce.

Vic lo mira y de pronto parece caer en cuenta, pero ya es tarde, porque Teddy está furioso. Porque Teddy ya no está, se ha perdido pensando en ese niño que contemplaba la fotografía y deseaba que aquella mujer, la del cabello rosa chillón, lo acunara.

Se ha encontrado otra vez con aquel muchachito que esperaba ver a ese hombre de la mirada amable sonreír otra vez desde el cuadro de la mesa de luz. Ese mismo niño que esperaba verlos a ambos; que quería que lo sorprendieran una mañana cualquiera, que llegaran de visita, que lo protegieran de la oscuridad.

Este mismo hombre sentado allí, con Victoire a su lado, que todavía espera. Y que ahora necesita un abrazo.

(Porque se trata de eso, de que la ama incluso cuando más lo hace enfadar.)

…

**Fin.**

…

_¡Nadie se esperaba un Teddy/Victoire! _

_Teddy amaa a las chicas que dejan reviews._

_xDD_

_(lamento que no sea un Scorpius/Lily, pero lo cierto es que el fic estaba pensado para que no se repitieran las parejas)._

_La frase del final, si queda muy descolgada, tengo que aclarar que es el cierre de todo el fic. _

_No puedo creer que se haya terminado. Aw. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron este ratito, leyendo o comentando :) son unos soles. _


End file.
